


Trust Your Pain

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, But What's New There, Dom Clarke Griffin, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Painful Sex, Sub Bellamy Blake, bellamy has issues priortizing himself, but don't worryyyy Clarkey will take care of him here, but no it's actually sad, fuck that shit, lool, safe word, unlike wtv tf jason did with s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tears stream down Bellamy’s face as the humbler yanks his balls once more. Shit. This was a lot more difficult and more painful than he thought it would be when Clarke first suggested it to him. He immediately folds his legs back into position, finding that that sweet spot where he and the humbler are friends, where it merely pinches instead of tugs at his manhood. He heaves in several deep breaths, gathers his bearings.“Bell?” Clarke murmurs. Her hand clasps Bellamy’s shoulder, and he nearly flinches.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Trust Your Pain

Tears stream down Bellamy’s face as the humbler yanks his balls once more. Shit. This was a lot more difficult and more painful than he thought it would be when Clarke first suggested it to him. He immediately folds his legs back into position, finding that that sweet spot where he and the humbler are friends, where it merely pinches instead of tugs at his manhood. He heaves in several deep breaths, gathers his bearings.

“Bell?” Clarke murmurs. Her hand clasps Bellamy’s shoulder, and he nearly flinches.

Knowing what Clarke is asking, he spits out, “Green.” He’s not going to ruin this for Clarke, not when she’d been so happy when that discrete box arrived in the mail.

Normally, Bellamy’s pain tolerance is pretty high. He and Clarke enjoy playing with his tolerances and finding out how far he should be pushed. Together they have tried all sorts of kinky thing they could get their hands on. And usually Bellamy was as, if not more, enthusiastic as Clarke. This however… was more difficult.

His ankles are held apart with a spreader bar, and his wrists are attached to it with handcuffs and chain. This all holds him in position, with his slutty asshole presented for his girl's pleasure, and he loves it like that. A strange mix of vulnerability and anxious arousal tingles through his body, leaves him feeling electric to the touch and on the verge of something good.

The humbler brings things to a whole other level.

Clarke removes her hand from Bellamy’s shoulder and replaces it on the small of his back. 

Bellamy tries to let the touch relax him, but he feels as tight as a drum and ready to snap.

“I’m going to start again,” Clarke explains, and he nods as best as he can. He doesn’t have to wait long before her re-lubed fingers penetrate his hole.

This is good, too. He loves the feeling of Clarke ramming her favorite cock into him more than anything, but her fingers are a close too. Clarke is always methodical and patient when she stretches Bellamy out, which is usually maddening as hell, but today he is thankful for it because it means he isn’t being jostled much. Of course, when she curls her finger toward his front, finding his prostate, Bellamy jostles himself and lets out a sharp cry as the humbler tugs at him, and he freezes up from the sharp pain. More tears leak from his eyes. He wishes his arms weren’t bound so he can wipe the wetness away before Clarke can see.

But she stops before he can react anymore.

“Bell, tell me the truth,” Clarke’s voice cuts through the pain. He blinks rapidly, dispersing his tears. His throat feels thick with guilt and phlegm.

“I’m good, Clarke, I promise,” he croaks. He still hasn’t moved back into the optimal position, but he has to get used to this. He has to enjoy this, or at the very least tolerate it. The pain has morphed from that initial sharpness to something urgent and long. Bellamy feels like his balls are going to be ripped away from his body.

He can hear the severe frown in Clarke’s voice. “No, Bell. We’re done.”

Shit.

He’s disappointed her. 

The last thing he wanted to do, but of course he's gone and done it because disappointing people he loves has turned out to be inevitable in his life.

He remains at Clarke’s mercy as she releases him, first from the humbler, then from the handcuffs, and finally the spreader. She murmurs nothing apologies to him while removing the humbler and doesn’t stop even after the thing has been cast carelessly aside. Bellamy’s balls burn with relief. A grateful sob hitches in his chest.

He doesn’t move, though, even after Clarke has unlocked the last cuff on his ankle. He doesn’t know if he can move at all anymore. He barely spent five minutes in that damn humbler - what a pansy - and it’s ruined him. It’s ruined his relationship with Clarke. No, he ruined his relationship with Clarke.

He doesn’t realize he’s shivering until Clarke lays a blanket on top of him.

“Would you like to go to bed?” she asks in a gentle voice.

Bellamy sniffs and he nods and when she asks if he can help him stand, he says yes. God, he’s so fucking weak. He leans in to her touch as she guides him out of their designated playroom and into the bedroom. 

She helps him lay on the bed, re-arranging the pillows for his comfort and pulling up the blanket around him. 

He knows he doesn't deserve her doting on him after how he's treated her just then, but Bellamy can't help leaning into her touches and sighing with love when she brushes his hair away from his eyes. 

"Hold on. I'll be right back." she murmurs while wiping away a stray, lingering tear from under his eyes. 

And then Bellamy is left alone on the cool, soft bed with his own hateful thoughts. The thought of Clarke's happy, glowing face when they started the day and the way she left the room with a somber expression is enough to bring back the tears she wiped. 

He hates himself. He doesn't know why can't seem to stop ruining things no matter how hard he tries. 

By the time Clarke return with a bottle of soothing lotion in her hand, he's shacking with silent sobs again. He had curled on his side, away from her, with his eyes shut so he missed her look of panic as she set aside the lotion on the table before getting on the beside him. 

"Bell, hey!" she hovered over him, unsure if he would want her hug at the moment, "Look at me. Please. Tell me where it hurts." 

She knows Bellamy tends to shut down when it comes to himself but she was ready to beg and make amends for her earlier mistakes. So, she is surprised more than anything when he speaks.

"I'm sorry." he hiccupped. 

"What?" tears sprung in her own eyes watching her man curl up on himself more, "Bell, what would you be sorry for?"

"I know you were really looking forward to using that - that thing. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. It’s just too much.” 

"Babe," she couldn't hold herself back anymore from slipping a hand under him and the other around him in a tight hold, pressing her face into the space between his neck and shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. Bell, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I should've stopped. I should've realized. This is entirely on me, Bell, you have nothing to apologize for baby." 

Bellamy interrupts her apology rambling turning around to face her and curling a finger under her chin to make her look at him. 

"Stop. You don't need to... I just... You're not mad at me?" 

She swallows a sob, hating everyone that barged into his life and made him think that she would be mad at him simply because he was hurt. 

"No." she kisses the hollow space at the end of his throat, "I love you," she kisses his chest, "so much" flicks her tongue against his nipple, "I hate it when you're hurt," she moves back up to his face and kisses his jaw, "hate it even more when I'm one cause it," her voice shakes but she kisses his adorable round nose, "I wish you would've told me to stop." she kisses his cheeks and his lips with her own. 

Bellamy surges forwards and kisses her, tongue sliding against hers for a moment before she sucks his bottom lips. 

"I love you too." he whispers when he breaks away from a long minute of making out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Please don't do it again." he nods urgently at her serious request but she knows he's still feeling overwhelmed when bends a little to lay his head lower on her chest and nuzzle into her breast. 

Just as he is falling asleep, Bellamy feels Clarke detangle herself from their hold and cup his balls in her smaller hand. He feels her fingers spread a cool lotion over his pain and he thinks his chest about bursts with love and trust when she kisses him there. 


End file.
